


Drabbles : KAT-TUN : R-NC-17

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAT-TUN gift drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : KAT-TUN : R-NC-17

**Jin/Junno, Scar : R, 170 words w: violence** for Jo

Junno arched up into Jin's touch, eagerly taking everything the other man had to offer - pushing back against him as he welcomed the fingers around his throat, moaning as a cooler, sharper object came into play, ghosting trails over his back just like every other time; he expected the sweet pleasure-pain as it sliced through his skin, feeling his peak rapidly approaching - however, he didn't expect it when the blade was brought around to his throat, but he was too far gone to care, only gasping Jin's name like a mantra with every thrust; he didn't expect it to slide into his flesh quite so easily either, but found himself unable to stop it, the rush of blood to the wound pushing him over the edge as he cried out voicelessly, the blade moving deeper and deeper as Jin continued to pound into him, and the only thing Junno found himself able to think before the blackness engulfed him for good was that he hoped it didn't scar.

  
 **Jin/Junno, "What they don't know can't hurt them." : Soft R, 223 words** for Saru

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Shh."

"But what if-"

"I said, shh, don't worry about it." Jin smoothes a hand down Junno's back, pressing their mouths back together while Junno's hands dance around in midair for a moment longer before settling on Jin's shoulders.

"It feels good, right?"

"Mhmm," Junno mumbles against Jin's lips, and Jin smirks, flicking his tongue between the crease before he speaks again, this time moving to kiss his way down Junno's neck.

"It feels good, that's all that matters."

"But what if they-"

Junno's persistant, so Jin pulls on the flesh beneath his lips, suckling on it carefully enough that Junno really feels it, but doesn't leave a mark.

"They'll never find out, not unless you tell them." Jin lifts his head, speaking against Junno's lips, "Are you going to tell them?"

Junno shakes his head no, and Jin smiles.

"Well, then. What they don't know can't hurt them." He catches Junno's mouth again, done with talking, and is rewarded for his coaxing when Junno wraps long arms around him and moans around his tongue.

No, the girls don't need to know about this. It would only complicate things, and, Jin tells himself as Junno arches beneath him, they've both got images to keep, after all.

  
 **Koki/Jin ~~nifer~~ , Golddigger, NC17, 254 words** for Crys

"So," Koki's voice is a little slurred as he gestures with his glass, "I told her I don't have nearly as much money as everyone seems to think, and she left! Just like that!" He takes a long swig of beer before smacking his lips together, "Fucking bitch."

The woman before him raises an eyebrow delicately and leans forwards on the table, chin resting on one manicured hand.

"Oh, I'm not after your money, Koki-kun," she mutters with a smirk that seems oddly familiar, but for the life of him Koki can't place it.

Her voice is low and breathy, eyes shining as Koki regards her as best he can from his seat. She's tall, fuller than most women, but he likes a little meat on his girls - it gives him something to hang onto, and if he gets a little rough, they don't bruise nearly as easily. Luscious brown hair makes her slightly rounded face appear much more slender, plump lips shining with lip gloss and saliva as she runs her tongue across them. She's not like most women, but Koki supposes that's what attracted him to her so much in the first place.

It's not until they're outside, his face in her neck and her skirt around her waist that he realises just how different from most women she really is. But when she - he - sinks down onto his cock, head thrown back in a wanton picture of desire and lust, Koki can't find it in himself to care.

  
 **Koki/Kame,[this picture](http://i668.photobucket.com/albums/vv49/beltenebra/Kokameinconcert.jpg) : Hard R, 372 words ** for Amy

They're driving him mad.

Ueda might be known for being easily irritated and frustrated, for getting worked up and angry over things most other people would brush off without a thought, but this was different. _They_ were different.

They were so painfully open in their affections, not even _trying_ to hide it, and it makes him seethe. Every time he seems them together, catches their shared glances, the little touches that seem to be given in abundance, the little hitch of breath when they're stood too close, all of it makes his blood boil.

Ueda wishes with all his might that it was anger he's feeling, but he can't even fool himself.

The last straw comes when they're all onstage together. It seems to be up on the stage where the pair are in their element, they can get as close as they want, touch wherever they want - within reason - and all it does is make the fans scream louder. Thankfully, Ueda's not supposed to be singing when he sees them; Kame waltzing across the stage to Koki, pressing up against him briefly before turning to walk away. Koki's hand on his shoulder makes Kame pause, looking back at him over his shoulder as he brushes his hair from his face, and Koki steps up close with a secretive smile, rolling his hips minutely before Kame continues on, never missing a beat.

Ueda, on the other hand, misses his cue, something they all think it's funny to mock him for - they make the most of being able to tease him onstage, when he can't throw a punch - and that infuriates him, too.

It's not fair, he thinks, as he follows them stealthily into the showers and watches Koki press Kame up against the wall, kissing and licking and biting at whatever bare skin he can reach while Kame tosses his head back and grabs fistfuls of Koki's hair. It's not fair that they have what he wants, what he dreams about every night, and as he fists himself to completion, muffling his cry with his fingers as Koki quiets Kame with his own, he thinks that next time, he might just have to liven things up a little.

  
 **Koki/Nakamaru, drums : R, 66 words** for Pippa

The drum'n'bass beat made his veins thrum, every thud of his pulse matched by a crash of cymbals or thump of a bass. But none of that accounted for the way his blood rushed in his ears, skin flushed as he panted for breath, and Nakamaru only swallowed around the flesh in his mouth when Koki dug his fingers into his shoulders with a soft, " _iku-_ "

  
 **Koki/Ueda, scarves : R, 205 words** for Pippa

Ueda loved scarves. He had more scarves than any other item of clothing in his closet, from thick, woolen things that he could snuggle up in in the cold to delicate, patterned pieces of fabric that he could knot off to one side and watch as it floated around in the breeze.

Every year, Koki bought him a new scarf, and every year, it was totally different to the year before. The first year, it had been something he said, with a blush, that his mother had knitted, using Ueda's favourite colours for inspiration.

This year, Ueda had unwrapped the soft package with careful fingers, eager to see what Koki had picked out for him this time.

Peeling the paper back, the scarf spills out over his hands, black silk that seems to go on forever with a pattern of white spots and stripes that would go perfectly with that shirt Ueda had seen the other day.

But later, much later when his family and friends have gone home, Koki takes him to the bedroom. With his hands tied above his head, the smooth, cool silk sliding against his wrists and Koki doing spectacular things with his tongue between his legs, Ueda decides that this scarf is his favourite.


End file.
